Beautifully Ugly
by The Imperfect Me
Summary: Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl hard, "How can you love someone if you can't even love yourself!" Silence penetrated the air as tension built up. Will Sakura survive Konoha High in her sophomore year? Probably not.
1. Beastly

**Author's Note:** Hey all :) This isn't my first account… *cough cough* my third! My first one worked out PERFECTLY, but I was young back then and was… dramatic -_- Sooo, I started anew, made a second account, but not so many reviews even when I kept updating… I sort of lost my inspiration to write fanfiction since I WANT to use my own OC characters, but that would obviously NEVER work out :p Here's yet ANOTHER fresh start! Review to encourage me to continue!

PS: I'm not a big fan of SasuSaku, but I figured most people like SasuSaku or NaruSaku! :)

**Beautifully Ugly**

**Chapter 1 – Beastly**

The morning was a typical perfect time to get up, get ready to start a good day, hoping for the best. Apparently, a young pink haired girl doesn't think so as she slumbered some more, hugging her extra red pillow close as she murmured a few nonsensical words. The birds were already up, catching worms for their young, and almost everyone else was up and about, getting ready for the big day: first day of school. To some, it was the first day of a new start, the first day to actually _be_ someone for a change, or the first day of dreaded homework and new teachers. To others, it was the first day of Hell, but to everyone it would always be called the first day of school.

"Sakura? Are you up?" A small voice could be heard downstairs. Footsteps grew louder as they approached her room, "SAKURA! Get up! You're going to be LATE for the first day of school! It's your sophomore year in high school and you're going to leave a bad impression to your teachers if you show up late with a pink pass." Her mother tore off the sheets, watching Sakura wince at the sudden coldness. "Get up, get dressed, and come downstairs for breakfast." She said in a stern voice. Before leaving, she opened the windows, and turned the lights on to make Sakura REALLY wakes up.

The pastel pink haired girl scowled and got up, stretching before finally getting up and heaved a sigh, this was going to be Hell… Standing up, she heard a familiar hiss and quickly lifted her foot, "Bon-Bon! I told you to not stay in my room you dumb cat." She rolled her eyes and picked up the chocolate and white colored cat, staring at its light bronze eyes. "What do you say girl?" She gently shook the cat, holding its light brown furry head to hers.

"Mew?" Bon-Bon mewed delicately, confused as she struggled in Sakura's gentle grip, wanting to be put down. The feline got its wish as Sakura set the cat down, sighing.

Within a matter of minutes, Sakura was showered, wearing a pastel green long sleeved shirt with a pair of light blue skinny jeans clad with a simple gray sweater and white converse with black writing all over it from her old high school back in Sunagakure. She ran downstairs, Bon-Bon loyally following her as she sat down and made herself cereal. She hummed at the light sweetness of the milk-soaked Cheerios and stared at the nutrition facts, a bad habit of hers when eating. "Half a cup of skim milk with the Cheerios and its 140 calories…?" She dropped her spoon in her bowl and stared at her breakfast… She usually put more than half a cup… Did this mean she was fat? Or… was she GOING to be fat? No… She quickly shook her head, almost as if shaking away the thought as she dumped the rest of her cereal away and put the box back in its cabinet.

She turned to see Bon-Bon staring at her as if she were the craziest person ever for dumping away a bowl of cereal. She grabbed her plain black Jansport® backpack with buttons and pins pinned on and opened the door, letting the winter's cool presence greet her as she closed the door, knowing her mom was busy in her room getting ready for work. Sakura only lived with her mother; her father had abandoned her long ago when she was two years old and held vague, unclear memories of him. It was how most people described "blurry". Being a single mother was tough, so she did as much as possible to make her mother proud.

"Watch it!" Someone yelled as Sakura quickly stepped aside to feel a bike zoom by her. All she saw was long dark brown hair tied loosely fly by. Soon enough, a boy wearing clothes the disgusting color of a dark puke green ran past her yelling a name 'Neji' and suddenly skidded to a halt.

"Um…" Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow, "Hi…?"

He turned around and what she noticed the most was his huge (and I mean humongous) black furry eyebrows… She couldn't even CALL them eyebrows. It was like he glued hairy black caterpillars onto his face. The black shiny bowl cut was DEFINITELY not helping her either. "Why helloooo m'lady." He gave her a toothy grin and thumbs up.

"Ignore him," A girl showed up next to her wearing a pink T-shirt with golden designs on it that said 'I'm not short, I'm FUN-SIZED'. She was a little shorter than Sakura. Her hair was in two small buns, small bangs sticking out. "I'm Tenten." She smiled. "You new to Konoha High?"

"Th—" Sakura was interrupted immediately.

"I'M ROCK LEE!" The boy in front of them walking backwards shouted, giving them both a salute and his 'serious' face. Tenten rolled her eyes, but a smile hid evident on her face.

Sakura stared at them oddly, "That's the high school's name?" God she was clueless… "O-Oh… Um, sorry, my name's Haruno Sakura." She gave them both a small meek smile. Just how strange will this get?

"**DATTEBAYO!**" Dear lord, what's going on now? She would've face-palmed, but held it back, stuffing her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Baka! You'll wake everyone up. Not everyone is awake yet stupid." A smooth calm, yet stern voice filled her ears, relaxing them from the obnoxious noise from earlier. She turned around to see a grinning spiky blonde haired boy, hands behind his head, walking next to what Sakura would have described as a God. Silky black hair… Tense dark eyes… He seemed perfect… Absolutely perfect.

Tenten saw Sakura's stare and giggled, whispering to her, "That's Uzumaki Naruto." She introduced him from across the street.

Sakura hummed, murmuring, "Naruto? That's a sexy name…" She gave a dreamy sigh, only to be interrupted at Tenten's loud laughter. "Wh-What? Did I say something?" She panicked.

Tenten gasped for breath, "N-Naruto i-is the blo-blonde idiot!" She continued laughing, hiccupping when she saw the clear, evident terror on Sakura's face. At last, Tenten's fit of giggles ended and slyly pointed at the onyx haired boy, "That's Uchiha Sasuke, the heart throb."

Sakura and Tenten both gave another dreamy sigh, instantly melting at the name and every movement of the boy. They both looked at each other and laughed at their girlish stupidity and just stared at Sasuke from across the street as they kept walking. Each step he took appeared graceful and elegant to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke felt the stares and glared at them both with his penetrating onyx eyes, "Apparently people forgot that staring is rude." He said it loud enough for it to burn into Sakura's pink ears.

Tenten just giggled, "Sorry Sasuke-kun!" She grinned, waving at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes. Sakura, however, was down right pissed, just who was he to tell them that staring was rude in a snobbish manner? "Hey, Sakura-chan chill. He's always like that." She tried calming her newly made friend down.

Sakura growled, "Well forget how amazing he looks, he's… he's a bastard at heart!" She huffed, walking quickly as Lee yelled, 'Speed-walking is youthful!' at them in encouragement.

It was then that Sakura became quick friends with Tenten, and it was then that she knew her sophomore year in Konoha High was going to be Hell, and all because of one beastly person. Uchiha Sasuke.

_**~Behind the Scenes~**_

Sakura: *twitch* … Seriously? Seriously? Are you GOD DAMN SERIOUS?

Author: o.o yes…?

Sakura: I have to deal with all that drama in this fanfiction?

Author: U-Uh huh…

Sakura: *inhales* Alright… Alright… Calm down Haruno… It's all right. I'm an optimist… I think most people are half FULL of crap.

Author: *coughcough* -_-

**Author's Note:** :) Chapter 1 is up! Review please! It will make me feel special! I actually feel like this story is getting somewhere… So… :D

R – Read it

E – Evalutate it

V – Value it

I – In love with it

E – Embrace it

W – WORK IT :D

What does that spell? Review~ :) It'll take less than a minute :p I love you all~


	2. Everlasting

**Author's Note:** Yay~ Summer is FINALLY here! Bring on the swimming pools, BBQs, video games, Glee marathons, and especially WARM WEATHER! I just finished reading the 16th chapter of the ever so skilled _The Sneak_ and his/her fanfiction called _My Point of Weakness_ (a typical NejiSakuSasu), and it's ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. What I'm disappointed is that s/he only has 11 reviews… So, I helped them out by reviewing and a few of the chapters :) What I'm also afraid of is that the fanfiction is so well-written, and compared to mine… -_- I'm afraid I'm going to stop getting reviews…

**Beautifully Ugly**

**Quote of the Day**

"SHMOWZOW!" – Finn, _Adventure Time_

**Chapter 2 – Everlasting**

At last, the first quarter of her sophomore year had passed, and she was more than relieved to start adjusting to the new Konoha High schedule. Over the past two months, she's befriending many, and even a couple of seniors. What she learned so far in her stay at Konoha High?

1.) Uzumaki Naruto is a complete, _utter_, **humiliating **_**IDIOT**_.

2.) Uzumaki Naruto, is still one of her close friends, like a brother.

3.) Tenten is secretly dating Lee.

4.) Uchiha Sasuke is for sure an egoistical bastard.

5.) Hatake Kakashi (otherwise known as Kaka-sensei, Mr. Scarecrow, and Poofy-Hair-Dude—named by Naruto himself) is ALWAYS late for 1st period language arts.

6.) Gai-sensei, the PE instructor IS, in fact, Lee's uncle (note: NOT father).

7.) Tsunade, the principal of the school, secretly sneaks in sake into her office.

8.) Shizune, the vice principal and nurse, secretly takes away Tsunade's sake.

9.) Yamanaka Ino, one of the school's most beautiful girls, is Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend.

10.) Hyuuga Neji has a very shy cousin named Hinata who is currently dating Naruto (shocker, huh?).

11.) Nara Shikamaru is the world's laziest, yet intelligent person.

12.) Chouji has a thing for Korean BBQ.

13.) Kiba secretly sneaks Akamaru, his small puppy in his backpack or large jacket.

14.) Shino is a bug ADDICT.

15.) Karin and many other girls are obsessed with Sasuke.

16.) Haruno Sakura CANNOT continue this long list.

How does she even manage to survive the first quarter? She doesn't even know. It was another typical morning, only this time she was being picked up by Sasuke—Naruto's request—and Ino, that pig. Today was going to be chaos. Not only couldn't Sakura understand the fact that THE Uchiha Sasuke is going out with someone as loud and obnoxious as Ino, but she couldn't understand the fact of WHY she was stuck in a car FULL of couples.

The blonde haired girl had put her own arms around Sasuke's as he drove, she being in the passenger's seat. Naruto was sitting in the middle in the back seat with Hinata to his right, his arms around her waist protectively. Sakura? She was sitting to the left of Naruto, feeling left out as always. It was always this way every Wednesday morning before school, and after school. _'When is this ride over? I'm SUFFOCATING.'_ She tried as hard as she could to not heave a sigh in the annoying silence. It would just bring interrogation from the annoying pig, Naruto's worry, and Sasuke's usual 'hn'.

Soon enough, the silence was broken, and she could hear Hinata's stuttering voice, "Th-The Fu-Fuyu Sei-Seisoku Odori is coming up…" The what-da-wha?

Naruto grinned, "Of course I'll take you Hina-chan!" The Hyuuga only blushed, smiling back up at Naruto.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Fuyu Seisoku Odori? Winter Formal Dance?" She translated it perfectly. "Do you… Need a date or something?" She asked nervously. No way was she going to get a date. Who would ask her anyways? Girls were desperate enough to ask guys, but guys were NEVER desperate to ask girls.

"Hn," The onyx haired driver answered her. After a while, Sakura had managed to figure out his complex Uchiha-language. A short 'hn' with an emotionless façade meant 'yes'. A long 'hnnn' meant 'maybe' or with a stern-looking face, it meant 'be quiet'. Silence with an angry expression was the usual warning to back off. A small smirk with an 'hn' added was usually a 'of course'. It was a little frightening how well she knew Sasuke, the ONLY female to ever interpret his language.

His answer meant, yes. She started panicking; who was she going to ask? Naruto was going with Hinata, which pretty was obvious. Sasuke would most likely be going with Ino. Maybe she should ask Neji… _'That stoic I'll-be-better-than-Sasuke guy? No.'_ she thought to herself. What about Shikamaru? _'He's probably not even going. Damn boy's too lazy.'_ She reasoned. Kiba? _'That means dancing WITH Akamaru too.'_ She refused to despite that fact she would take care of him while Kiba had to go somewhere. Shino? _**'Don't even GO there.'**_

"Sakura? Are you coming out of the car?" Naruto knocked on the window, blinking his large cerulean-blue eyes. Suddenly blinking out of her daze, she ran out of the black car and heaved a sigh, silently thanking Sasuke for the ride and as usual, he replied with his 'hn'; short and quiet as a 'you're welcome'. "Who're you planning to ask out Sakura-chan?" Naruto gave her his usual fox-like grin, almost ear-to-ear. Hinata had already left for her Biology class with Kurenai-sensei.

The pink haired flustered girl threw glares at the dim-witted, but otherwise loving, blonde, "None of your business!" She blushed, looking down as she crossed her arms, almost ashamed. _'Who'd want to date me anyways? I'm not pretty like—as much as I hate do admit—Ino. Not pretty like Ino… More like far from being beautiful at all.'_ She glared at her large feet, they were a little big for her a young girl her age, at least compared to most. Her legs were always paler than the rest of her skin…

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto grew concerned, each time he called out her name, she didn't respond. Her short pink bangs covered her face, so it was harder to see her actual emotion. Judging from the silence, it couldn't be good. "Sakura-chan?" She glared at how hideous she must look… Pink hair… Green eyes… The very description of a monster. She suddenly realized Naruto was calling out her name several times already. "-chaaaa—"

He was immediately cut off by Sakura's great strength, taking a hit to the head, "Urusai! I can HEAR you! I was just… thinking." She heaved a sigh, running a hand through her monstrous cherry blossom-colored hair, blinking her ugly color of green eyes. She felt like dirt, a diamond covered in dirt, mud, and caked with insects. Shivering at the thought, she rubbed her bare arms with her hands, sighing once more.

Naruto gave a small grin, recovering quickly from the punch, "So are you going to ask anyone out? I can help if you want me to Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up at him, hope filled her green eyes when she heard the words, but she still couldn't help but feel so… Helpless, stupid, _desperate_. The blonde just kept grinning, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, I knew you didn't have a boyfriend," Boy, that sure helps boost her self-confidence, "so I already set up a blind-date! Actually… A bit more than one blind date…" He gave a smug chuckle.

Sakura stared at him in horror, "A… BLIND DATE? Do you know ONE thing about blind dates? They're the WORST idea ever!" She couldn't exaggerate that proven fact enough. Tenten had gone through a blind date, and ended up with LEE. She let out yet another sigh for the umpteenth time and just nodded, "Fine… See you in Language Arts then Naruto, Sasuke." She bid them farewell, heading over to History.

On her way over to History with Asuma-sensei, she had accidentally bumped into Chouji, who of course, was munching on sweets. "O-Oh, Sakura-san!" He grinned, his chubby cheeks like half circles. "You want a Gobstopper?" He held out one small green ball. "It's _everlasting_!"

Sakura politely refused the offer, smiling as she headed towards Asuma-sensei's class. _'Everlasting huh? I wish beauty was everlasting.'_

**Behind the Scenes**

Sakura: I'm actually pretty excited for the blind-date thing! Who do you have in mind?

Author: Hmmm, I can't tell you! It'd ruin the entire chapter next!

Sakura: Will I regret it?

Author: ….

Sakura: … NARUTO! CANCEL THE BLI—

Author: GET HER!

(Akatsuki jumps out of closet and tackles Sakura, tying her and stuffing her in the janitor's closet)

Sakura: What the he—

Author: :) That oughta keep her there for a while!

**Author's Note:** Hey all! :) What actually made me post this chapter up was because I was REALLY surprised I got 4 reviews! :D Haha, before checking out the reviews, I was crossing my fingers and prayed for at LEAST 2, and then POOF! :D I gots me four goooood reviews! Although they were all anonymous, it's still VERY much appreciated! I might make a SasoSaku fanfic soon too! I've got a REALLY great idea for it after watching Sakura and Chiyo vs. Sasori battle again.

People like rhymes.

But sometimes,

They need to pay a price

So the author can feel suffice

Bring her more reviews

And she'll give you more news.

Possibly update

So you guys won't have to wait!

Heart you~ Imperfect Me


	3. Absolutely

**Author's Note:** :O Shmow-zow! I got 13 reviews now? Hahaha, they're all anonymous I know, it's a hard word to remember how to spell, right Starlight and biscute-head? :) Thank you to my lovely anonymous reviewers, and thank you those who favorite and alerted this! 216 hits! So exciting! Haha :D I'm going to have fun writing this chapter :D

_**CAUTION:**_ _**if you have read/seen the anime/mangas called **__**Death Note**__**, **__**Bleach,**__** and of course **__**Naruto**__** you will DEFINITELY like this chapter :)**_

**Beautifully Ugly**

**Quote of the Day**

"Come on Flappy, let's go to Candied Island!" – Captain K'Nuckles, _Misadventures of Flapjack_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 – Absolutely**

The classes flew by like a golden maple leaf tossed in the blowing breeze, bell after bell, and soon enough, it was what every student in Konoha High hoped for, lunch. The cafeteria crowded different tables, usually by grade or stereotypes. The rosette girl sighed as she dumped her bag lunch on the table, taking her usual seat in between Sasuke and Naruto who just stared at her strangely. "What's up with the attitude Hitai-baka?" Ino sneered, calling the pink haired girl by the usual aggravating nickname 'forehead' followed by the ending 'idiot'.

Sakura just tossed a meaningless glare at the blonde, then turned to see the other blonde, "Ne, Naruto, so when's the blind date?" She muttered, taking a small nibble on a turkey sandwich her mother messily made for her. She heaved a sigh and decided to toss away the disgusting sandwich. She wasn't that hungry anyways…

Naruto gave her his trademark fox-like grin, "Right now! We've got plenty of time during lunch! It'll be a speedy blind date!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to an empty table, "Just sit here, and I'll do almost all the work for you, just you know… talk. If you don't like the person, just yawn and stretch your arms out, then I'll give them the signal to go and leave. Easy right?" He kept grinning, as if this would work out; which most likely wouldn't.

The pink haired sophomore just stared blankly at him for a few moments, her entire thoughts were empty but had one comment in mind, "You're an idiot Naruto."

He just sweat-dropped, patting her head as she sat down, "You'll do great… Just be yourself." He gave her one last reassuring smiling before walking off. Sakura heaved another sigh, probably sigh number thirty-two for today so far. She looked down at her folded hands in her lap, noticing how bony her fingers were, and how wide her palms were… She bit her lip, _'You got to stop thinking these negative thoughts now Haruno. You're fingers and palms are perfectly fine. Everyone's hands are like that… right?'_ She turned slightly to see Naruto give a thumb's up at her from afar, and to see Ino's perfectly shaped hands. _'I guess not…'_ She sighed, number thirty-three.

"Oi…" A slightly deep voice murmured, then soon grew impatient, "Oi!" He called out again, this time catching the pink haired girl's attention.

Sakura quickly turned around, only to see nothing but then moved her head down just slightly to see a boy with unusual white hair and narrowed serious looking icy-turquoise blue eyes. She shook her head out of her daze and stared, surprised, she's never seen him before… He must be a freshman for being so short… She could've mistaken him for a middle-school student instead if he wasn't here. "A-Ah, I'm Haruno Sakura." She gave a small smile to the boy—err, young man.

He huffed, crossed arms, "I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, a Junior." He gave an approving nod towards the pink haired girl.

She couldn't help but gape, "Eh? A _Junior_? Y-You mean a fr-freshman right?" She just couldn't help but just feel how unbelievably **short** he was. There was no way he's a Junior, a YEAR ahead of her. Toushiro just glowered at her with his penetrating icy eyes and furiously stood up and left, muttering curses and colorful language, something about, 'Matsumoto', 'blind date', and 'terrible idea'. She couldn't agree with him any more.

She shrugged, the little man had a temper that she absolutely hated anyways. Did she have a temper? Thinking back on all those times she's beaten up Naruto and rarely Sasuke for acting either conceited or just plain stupid, she bit her lip in guilt, maybe she needs a change, maybe she should change for the better of everyone else…

"What are you thinking about?" a nearly monotone curious voice asked her.

She looked up to see the oddest looking man ever. He sat on the chair with his knees close to his chest, like he was crouched and had an orange lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He wore a plain long-sleeved white baggy shirt with baggy blue jeans and terribly beaten up sneakers. What caught her attention most was his unruly deep onyx hair, wide panda-like dark eyes, a pale complexion and a curious expression on his face. "You may call me Ryuzaki." He introduced himself.

Sakura just slowly nodded, "Yeah… I'm Haruno Sakura, sophomore year." She gave a small smile, his aura seemed to be calm, and he actually didn't sound as creepy as he looked.

Ryuzaki just nodded, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and inspected before sticking it back in his mouth, "It's nice to meet you, I'm in the senior year, so I hope that doesn't bother you." She noticed during this entire conversation, he would keep inspecting his candy and sometimes bit his thumb nail in an odd fashion.

Sakura just quickly shook her head, "Uhm, its fine. So… why do you sit like that?" She asked curiously, not many people do sit in a crouching position with their knees all the way up.

The panda-like man just gave her another blank stare, "If I sit like you, like everyone else, my deduction skills will decrease to 40%. You should try sitting up like this once in a while, and did you know that using your brain helps you burn calories as well? It is considered a muscle." He noted the fact.

Sakura stared at him oddly, "Are you suggesting that I'm _fat_?" She glared at the unmoving man. Before Sakura could yell at him any more, Naruto already took notice of the tension in the air between the two and stepped in before either of them could say anything and ushered Ryuzaki away. "Naruto… This isn't working so well." She heaved a sigh.

Naruto gave her a miniscule sympathetic smile, "It'll work out, you looked like you were getting along with him for the first five minutes… Just keep talking!" He flashed her one of Lee's "good guy" grins that made her shudder as he left to return to view the blind date from afar.

Sakura shook her head and stared at her stomach, maybe she was a little too fat… Was she stupid too? She immediately felt someone sit in the chair in front of her and sighed, "I'm Haruno Sakura, sophomore year." She looked up to see a surprisingly normal looking boy compared to the other two blind dates she's had so far. Maybe this one had a chance.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yagami Light, senior year." He held out a hand for her to shake, a proper greeting. Sakura smiled and gladly shook his warm hands, _'not sticky or sweaty… good so far Sakura-chan, don't screw this one up!'_ She thought to herself.

"So you plan on going to the Fuyu Seisoku Odori?" She gave him a light smile, resting her chin on her hands, showing she was interested in what he has to say. She noticed his neat proper clothing, neatly trimmed light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Light nodded, "You could say that. So I hear you'll be needing a date to the formal, am I correct?" He asked, just in case.

She nodded, "Yeah, my good friend already has one, and apparently he felt bad so he set up this blind date for me," she gave a small chuckle, "Not really working out so far, but you're pretty much the normal one compared to all the others." She complimented, hearing his light chuckle.

"Tell me… Have you heard of Kira?" He asked, an odd glint appeared in his eyes, "He's been killing off evil people… What do you think of that?"

Sakura gulped, _'You thought he was normal, but he's JUST as crazy as everyone else! Yawn and stretch girl, HURRY!'_ She panicked and quickly did as Naruto has told her and soon enough, the young man was hurried away as Naruto returned back to his seat. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, "Now what?"

"Me," a deep soothing voice filled her ears as she looked up at the oh-so-familiar face. "So what are you here doing sitting by yourself? Did my brother say anything?" He raised an elegant black eyebrow.

"I-Itachi?" By his question, apparently he didn't know anything about the mischievous fox's blind date set up. Sakura sighed, answering, "Naruto just set up a blind date for me, since I have no other date." She rolled her emerald green eyes, running a tired hand through her silky smooth hair.

Itachi just lightly chuckled, "Knowing him he didn't give you any say to this." He's known Sakura since the first week of school and was probably the one that had defended her when she got her first detention. Later on, the two had grown close and she was introduced to the infamous Akatsuki gang, always causing pranks now and then and they would always have a red and white cloud stitched onto the black straps of all their backpacks, symbolizing who they were. They made sure to always give Tsunade and the school board a hard time. Why Itachi joined? She would probably never know.

The rosette just nodded, "Yeah… I met a shorty with a big temper, a disastrous looking guy, and neat-freak that likes to talk about death." She sucked in breath then didn't hesitate to let it out, "Doesn't Naruto pick the best people for me to talk to?" she grumbled, sarcasm laced between every word.

Itachi just gave a small smirk, "Well, if you're having trouble finding a date, I can always be your date if you would like." He offered her by holding out his hand, almost as if to shake it, to seal the deal and keep the promise.

The girl looked shocked, "B-But I thought you were going with that new girl… Kiyoura her name was?" Sakura could remember the ivory complexion easily, long black hair, bangs that nearly cover her right eye, and dark trademark red eyes. **(A/N: Don't worry :) Kiyoura's one of my OCs and she RARELY plays a big part. She'll be mentioned now and then, but she won't even talk or do anything big that will harm the story.)**

Itachi shrugged, "She's very quiet, rarely talks and most of us are wondering if she even speaks at all… I still wonder how Pein accepted her into the Akatsuki." Silence invaded the air as they were both thinking the same thing, but then he interrupted the silence, "I wouldn't mind taking you anyways. I'd rather go with someone I know than someone who won't talk, or a random girl that WON'T stop talking." He admitted.

Sakura gave him a wide smile, "Great!" Just as Itachi was about to get up and leave towards the infamous gang, she muttered with narrowed green eyes, "Are you… Sure Itachi-san?" She mumbled, not knowing how Sasuke would feel about this. Back at the table, the youngest Uchiha couldn't help but glare deeply at his brother, just what was he saying to Sakura? Why was there always a smile on her face whenever _Itachi _was with her…

The eldest Uchiha brother just gave her a small smile, nodding, "Absolutely."

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Sakura: I actually don't mind that I'll be going with Itachi

Author: Really? O.O

Sakura: Yeah… Heheheh, show Sasuke-kun that his _brother_ thinks highly of me enough to take me out!

Author: -_- Of course…

Sakura: Besides… I sort of have a thing for bad-guys like Itachi-kun!

Author: O.O

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go! :D Check out my other story called "A Teacher's Pet"! It's a SasoSaku fanfiction that I think will go REALLY well (despite the fact I only have one review… :O) Haha, I love you all my anonymous reviewers! I love all my readers too!

_Most people will think SSR stands for Silent Sustained Reading. Here's MY version of it._

S – Sit down

S – Shut up

R – REVIEW.


	4. Understand

**Author's Note:** :D Haha, I find it so funny how I got from 5 reviews on chapter one, then 8 on chapter two, and now 5 again on chapter three! Watch how I get 8 again ;) (wink, wink) Thanks so much for the support and reviews!

**This Chapter is Dedicated to…**

**Daisherz365 – for being my FIRST non-anonymous reviewer for this story :_3_**

**Starlight – for being my special anonymous reviewer for BOTH of my stories and for every story and chapter :D**

_

* * *

_

**Beautifully Ugly**

**Quote of the Day**

"D'OH!" – Homer Simpson, _The Simpons_

**Chapter 4 – Understand**

_

* * *

_

Bellowing could be heard from down the halls of Konoha High, but of course, it was the surprised and upset looking knuckle headed student, only he wasn't upset about his cold ramen this time, it was with Sakura. "B-But Sakura-chan! Why in the world would you go with that bastard Itachi? You _KNOW_ Sasuke-teme _hates_ his brother…" Naruto complained, rubbing the large bump forming on the top of his head from the vicious pink haired girl's thunderous punch.

Sasuke couldn't help but glower at Sakura either, "Hn." Wonderful, the infamous Uchiha language again, and this time, it translated something among the lines of, "Yeah! Why the hell would you go out to the Fuyu Seisoku Odori with my BROTHER?" She sweat dropped and just turned around, her back facing them and sighed.

"You want to know my reasons?" They both stood still, silent and waited for Sakura's reasons, and hoping they better be good reasons too. She sucked in breath and sighed, "One: Naruto picks terrible people on the blind date. Two: I know Itachi well. Three: He offered me first if I didn't already have a date. Four: I didn't have a date. Five: He's nice. There, see?" She grinned, holding all five fingers up for each reason. "I gave you five reasons." Turning around she squealed as she almost bumped into a tall figure with a black shirt on. She saw on the side was the Akatsuki's red and white cloud stitched onto one of the straps of the backpack and knew immediately it was Itachi. She looked up and she had guess righted, a small smile plastered on her porcelain skin.

From behind, Sasuke couldn't help but glower at Itachi fiercely; his onyx deep eyes almost looked as if they turned red from anger, "Itachi…" He muttered a low growl. Naruto glared at the man, but managed to drag the youngest Uchiha away before any real damage could be done.

"Hey Itachi-san!" Sakura smiled, stepping back so she gave them both some room, and so she could look up at him without having to tilt her head all the way back. She was surprised that he had even bothered to come and find her in this large crowd of students: freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors all alike and chattering away.

The weasel just gave her a quick faint smile, "I know that the day you join the Akatsuki is the day you die, but how about we just hang out? We're not as bad as you think we are… Most of us are well-behaved." He gave a fairly good reason.

Sakura raised an elegant pink eyebrow, "'_Most_'?" She repeated, chuckling and just nodded, "I guess… The first few times I met them was a bit chaotic…" She shrugged and followed Itachi over to a large group of seniors, at least two juniors. She noticed most of them didn't blend in well with the crowd besides Itachi and Sasori, the maroon haired short senior who always had a knack for world history and trigonometry.

"-chaaaaaan! Tobi misses you!" Soon enough, she was tackled with a hug by the ever-so-loving junior named Tobi. He usually wore an extremely baggy sweater he NEVER takes off in school, hood always up and covered his face. Most people made fun of him by calling him Kenny from that popular cartoon South Park, always yelling out, 'Why don't you go on and die poor kid?' or made muffling noises. It was when the Akatsuki noticed and took him under their protection and trust.

Sakura smiled and hesitantly hugged back, "Yeah… You could've always just said hi to me in the hall ways Tobi, you didn't have to wait for me to come up to you to say hi." She laughed, patting his hooded head.

"So the bitch is fucking back?" Hidan scoffed, rolling his bright pinkish lavender eyes and ran a hand through his silvery gray slicked back short hair. "Who would've fucking known that a motherfucking heathen like you would come back to bad asses like us?" He smirked, it was his own special welcome-back language and was actually considered 'nice'.

Sakura sweat dropped, "It's, uh, nice to see you again Hidan…" She noticed he still had his rosary, the metal necklace with an upside down triangle within a circle, a sign that he was a Jashinist. She's never even heard of that ridiculously violent religion up until she met him. He usually got into so much trouble, that they even nearly expelled him once. Luckily the Akatsuki took him, and even managed to let him do rebellious acts while keeping it non-reckless.

"Pay up," Kakuzu muttered over his black and gray scarf that was always around half of his face, from the bridge of his nose down. He was extremely greedy, probably greedier each passing day. "You lose the bet, you said she'd never come back." He evidently still remembered the bet from the first week of school up to now. He originally came from a poor family until the Akatsuki helped his father find a better job and so now, he cherished money, becoming the Akatsuki's treasurer from prank items to graffiti and toilet paper to T.P. houses.

Deidara scoffed, putting both hands in his pockets to find some loose change, "Fine, fine…" He had long yellow-blonde hair, long bangs covering one of his sky blue eyes that reminded Sakura so much of Naruto's cerulean ones. He was always made fun of at school from being called 'gay' to 'hippy' to 'girl'. It ended with him joining the Akatsuki for the very same reason as Tobi. He knew the school feared the Akatsuki. He groaned, "Danna, do you have money?" He begged, turning towards Sasori.

The red haired rolled his hazel eyes, "No. Why don't you Zetsu?" Sasori was called a freak for playing with dolls when they were puppets, his grandmother being a ventriloquist had taught him many techniques and so it eventually became extremely useful to the organization.

Zetsu was probably the most quiet out of all of them, his eyes naturally yellow and had odd grass green hair with a mixture of either dark or pale skin **(A/N: ^_^' I'm trying soooo hard to make them as humanly as possible—despite the hair colors and eye colors! Bear with me readers :D)**. He shook his head, a sign of no money on him right now.

Kisame snickered, "By now you should know that most of us are nearly broke." His skin was a very light blue-ish color—probably from the chlorine—and he was on the top of the high school swim team. It wasn't very surprising that his favorite color was blue due to his messy spiked blue hair and beady fish-like eyes.

Konan scoffed, "Some of us DO have fucking money." **(A/N: -explanation for Konan's absurd language and OOC is at the end of the chapter!)** "You guys just don't fucking save them!" She grinned, her pastel blue hair put up in its usual bun, a white paper flower held most of her bangs back and held a silver piercing right under the lower lip.

Pein heaved a sigh, his same many piercings in place, spiky orange hair the same as ever, "You all need a lesson on how to save money and to NOT gamble." He narrowed his eyes at Deidara and Kakuzu both. Of course, they both stiffened under his hard gaze.

Sakura just stood there and gave a small smile, "Uhm… Hello?" She still stood in the circle of the large team, "I have left over change from lunch if you'd like it Deidara-san." She handed the blonde a dime and two quarters, but before he knew it, the greedy treasurer had already grabbed the coins from the cherry blossom's hands. "You're… Welcome…" She sweat dropped.

As always, Kiyoura stood between Sasori and Pein, short compared to everyone else in the entire group, including Sakura. While everyone else rambled on and on about prank after prank, and teacher after teacher, the cherry blossom decided to start a conversation with the timid or anti-social girl, "Hey, you're Kiyoura, right?" She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. The girl just stiffened and gulped, nodding, but stood her ground. Sakura saw something that caught her eye as she muttered loud enough so Kiyoura could hear, "You have a white hair… You a little stressed?"

In a flash, the girl was running down the hall, seemingly upset. Sasori turned, surprised but then to Sakura, narrowing his eyes, "It may not seem like so, but she's in your grade. She's really self-conscious about her appearance…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Why would someone like her be self-conscious?

Pein joined in the conversation, whispering to Sakura, "Kiyoura was born an albino, white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. The very first day she was teased and made fun of, and the next day, she came to school with her hair dyed black. She hasn't said anything about it since. You should head off class, the bell's going to ring soon." Pein gently pushed Sakura away from the group and nodded saying that the girl would be fine.

As the cherry blossom slowly walked away, she couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed so… normal… They had normal hair, normal eyes, maybe she was just like Kiyoura. Sakura was the only girl with pink hair and lime green eyes in Konoha High anyways. Maybe she should dye her hair too? Should she wear contacts too?

Without looking, she had accidentally bumped in Kiyoura who stared at her hard in the eye. Sakura couldn't help but notice her hood was up. Surprisingly, for the very time, she talked, "It's not worth it." And just walked off quickly.

Sakura was beyond confused and surprised, the words repeated in her thoughts… What's not worth it? Was she not worth it? Or, was it something entirely different? Sakura bit her lip and sighed, muttering, "I just don't understand…"

_

* * *

_

**Inner Sakura's Corner**

Inner Sakura: SHANNARO! My girl Saku-chan shouldn't be so self-conscious! She hasn't got it THAT bad!

Author: Exactly.

Inner Sakura: Albino huh...? Isn't that Near kid from Death Note an albino?

Author: … Not necessarily, because being albino has something to do with color pigment in the body and since Near's eyes are dark, he's not really an albino since albino's have red eyes because of the missing pigment and—

Inner Sakura: I get it, I get it -_-

**Konan's OOCness EXPLANATION**

Oookay, so if you've ever heard of an author called "Black Karasu" or "xXFallenSakuraXx" or something like that, I'm that very same person and back then, Konan was mentioned, but never really shown with a few images coming up on google image, so none of use knew her personality as well. In many of my stories I added Konan with her own special cursing charisma because I feel like it somewhat fit her appearance! So, I've sort of adjusted to my old habits of her OOCness, but rest a sure! My new fanfiction called _A Teacher's Pet_ will be a bit more dark than this fanfiction so she's not going to have this same personality as she does here and in my other old fanfictions on my older accounts. Peace~

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while! I was busy packing my things so I'll be having a small trip down to LA with my friend :D I'll be back soon though~ When I'm back I wish to see more reviews!

MY Definition of "poor":

**P – People**

**O – Oughta**

**O – Obediently**

**R – Review!**

Love you all~ The Imperfect Me _(insert heart here ;D)_


End file.
